


Cestronpa

by Text_Symp



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Falling In Love, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Text_Symp/pseuds/Text_Symp
Summary: Made this specifically for contributing to the tags.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Asahina Yuta, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Kirigiri Jin/Kirigiri Kyoko, Naegi Komaru/Naegi Makoto, Owada Daiya/Owada Mondo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	Cestronpa

𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚜:  
There are no will do's and won't do's. I'm just making it apparent that you can 100% feel free to request a NSFW fic. Or anything else for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> To request a fanfic, just pitch me a plot to write off of in the comments


End file.
